


hey, let's have us a BOOBIE night

by Ninji



Series: in which six skeletons have a pet of sorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Kinda?, Movie Night, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, unnamed female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: Some skeletons just can't keep their hands to themselves during the movie...





	hey, let's have us a BOOBIE night

**Author's Note:**

> haha um
> 
> notes and introduction to AO3 at bottom

It was deep into the night, on the cusp of the next day, when Blue announced that he wanted to host a movie night rather than sleeping like he should. With his boundless energy and the help of his partner-in-crime Papyrus, they arranged the furniture in the family room to make space for the nest of pillows and blankets large enough to hold about everyone in the house. They went to their human housemate asking for help with preparing the movie snacks while they coerced everyone else to join the movie night. 

"It's a little late for a movie night, isn't it guys?" she had yawned, trying to shake off her exhaustion. "It's almost midnight."

Blue, with his bright starry eyes and a tremble of his lips, grasped both of her hands in his and whined in his most pitiful sounding voice, "But Miss Humaaaaaan! This is a great opportunity for all of us to bond together over salty snacks and classic Hollywood film! And it's not like anyone works tomorrow anyway."

"But Blue, I don't—" 

"Pleeeeease? Miss Human..."

Oh gosh, there's no way anyone could refuse an offer from him when he had that look. Y'know, the look of a kicked puppy. She was pretty sure he knew that, too. Blue can be very crafty when it comes to getting what he wants. Before she could respond, however, Papyrus had approached from behind and lifted her into an almost overwhelmingly-strong embrace. Her feet pathetically flailed a good half-foot above the ground.

"Oh Miss Human," he wailed dramatically. "Please help us create a memorable movie night! We are aware of the late hour, but that just makes everything more fun and spooky! There's no harm in just trying!"

"Spooky? Are you planning on watching a horror movie?"

"Indeed! It was Blue's brilliant idea! He said that if we get Miss Human scared enough she will want to cling to us for protection! There is no better way to bond!"

A quick glance at Blue confirmed that his face was deeply flushed in the color of his namesake, looking as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Very crafty indeed. 

And that's how she ended up making two large bowls of salty popcorn for the six skeletons currently arguing about what movie to watch. Boss and Papyrus were probably the loudest of them all, practically screaming at each other about why their choice was superior to the other's. If she doesn't step in soon, things might get broken, again. The bowls were placed on a tray next to drinks (including bottles of the preferred condiments of Sans, Red, and Stretch) and some colorful boxes of candy. Extra caution was needed when carrying the food into the living room so she wouldn't trip over any boney legs concealed by the thick blanket.

"hey, babydoll," Red drawled from his spot in front of the couch. He patted the empty spot between him and Stretch, who winked lazily. "why don't ya come sit between us, get a nice front row seat, eh?"

Red never failed to fluster her, even if whatever he's saying is seemingly innocent. She blamed that sultry drawl those hooded eyes of his. That skeleton can make anything and everything seem like some sort of innuendo.

"O-okay, just one second," she stuttered. She moved the tray of snacks on the coffee table (relocated to the side of the couch for this particular occasion) and sat between them after the blanket was pulled back. Almost immediately after they were covered once again, Red wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, growling contentedly into her neck. She giggled softy and hugged him back. 

From the sofa behind them, Sans exaggeratedly cleared his throat. "so uh, seems like you two missed each other, huh?"

"you guys are ridiculous. you spent almost all day together yesterday," Stretch added. Though his words were hard, his actions were soft; he wrapped his slender arms around the couple and squeezed gently with his nasal aperture nuzzling into her hair. The mixed fragrances of honey, cigarettes, and their distinctive musk wafted by her nose, making her to sigh happily.

At this point, Boss' attention shifted from arguing with Papyrus to the pile of monster and human on the floor. "The same could be said about you, you overgrown cancer stick. Quit smothering her and start the movie!" 

"mmm, you jealous, bud?" Stretch quipped. He squeezed her tighter; she relished in his grip, even though he probably only did it to piss off Boss.

"I like being smothered," the girl said before Boss could fire back more insults. A pregnant pause followed, broken by Sans' sudden guffaw.

"that's hot," he chuckled. She tittered along with him, and the skeletons holding her in their embrace followed as well.

Papyrus tutted, an unamused look on his features. "If we can please cease this frivolous behavior and start the film? I'd like this movie night to start before dawn, please!"

"Y-yeah!" Blue added from his seat on the couchp adjacent to Papyrus. In the dark environment it was almost impossible to catch his sheepish expression and blue-tinted zygoma, but by peeking behind her she could tell the poor thing was flustered by her words. The youngest brother crossed his arms and cast his look to the side. "This uh, this seems like a good movie and I want to watch it already."

With an amused chuckle, Sans handed the remote to his brother. "alright Paps, have at it."

The girl snuggled closer to the two skeletons by her side with a happy sigh. The synopsis of the film was pretty interesting so far— it was about a demon that was passed from person to person through sexual intercourse, and the affected person had to run away as the demon chased trudged after them slowly, lest they be killed by it. It didn't sound like it be worth a shot, but she's glad Papyrus chose this movie. She would never guess he'd want to watch something so violent and vulgar.

As popcorn was passed from person to person and passive remarks and jokes about the movie were said, her head migrated from its spot in the pillow to Red's lap. Bony phalanges card through her hair, scratching her scalp and causing a soothing warmth to flow throughout her body. Glancing upward, she saw Red grinning down at her, the gold of his false tooth reflected the light casted by the television and resulted in an almost ethereal glow. She smiled back at him and returned her gaze to the movie, while relishing in the gentle petting she was receiving. 

It goes without saying that she loved her housemates so, so much. Even before she moved into their spare room they treated her with utmost care, and they clearly cared for her like she did for them, even if it wasn't always obvious (Boss comes to mind particularly, in the beginning he scared her enough to avoid the same room as him, but the more they interacted, the more attached to her he became). They gladly indulged in her need to be held and adored, and almost treated her like a precious pet of theirs. She never complained about it, it only made her feel wanted and loved.

Her tangent was interrupted by Red's laugh rumbling in his magical belly. "oh man, he's 'bout to get it wet," he laughed heartily at his remark, and so did a few others. Some like Boss and Papyrus had looks of disgust on their faces (though still clearly interested).

Of course, the main character of the movie was in the backseat of the car with her supposed boyfriend, topless and kissing with lots of tongue. Red chortled even louder when she started bouncing in his lap.

She figured there would be sex in a movie with sexually transmitted demons, but she didn't expect the scene to occur less than fifteen minutes after the opening credits.

As the scene passed, the laughter died down, and she was able to focus on the film again. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Red and Stretch silently conversing and nodding, but peeking upwards resulted in nothing except their intense focus on the screen. She thought nothing of it.

Until a few moments later, Red shifted so he was laying down instead if lounging against the mountain of pillows behind them, followed by Stretch pulling the quilt up so it covered most of their bodies.

"Guys?" She whispered, "what are you do—"

A gentle kiss from Red interrupted her, and she squeaked in surprise. From behind, the taller skeleton pressed his body against her and, pulling up her shirt slightly, caressed the soft skin of her stomach.

Red's sharp teeth nibbled ever so gently on her bottom lip, making her practically melt in their arms, parting her mouth to allow him to delve his tongue inside. Oh, she wanted to moan so badly— red was so skilled with his tongue, it was driving her mad— but she didn't want to disturb those actually trying to pay attention to the movie, even though it was probably loud enough to mask her tiny noises. She clenched his red shirt in her fists and kept her focus on kissing him passionately.

"hey," Stretch whispered, gripping her and maneuvering her so she faced him instead. "don't forget about me, sugar." 

She silently laughed with him, kissing his mandible softly. "I could never," she murmured before tenderly touching her lips to his teeth. His amber colored tongue probed past her lips, initiating an intimate dance similar to, but not quite like Red's. She gently suckled on the appendage, just like he had taught her before, resulting in him possessively grinding his hips into hers and suppressing a deep groan.

She vaguely heard a growl from behind her, though she was too preoccupied kissing Stretch to acknowledge it. All too suddenly, Red roughly latched onto her exposed neck with his teeth, biting and sucking in all the right places.

"Ssshit, Red," she hissed, a result of her surprise rather than pain. In lieu of responding verbally, he reached in front of her and caressed her exposed breast (seeing as she was heading to bed before the movie night started, she had foregone a bra). To his delight, her nipples were already perked, and he tweaked them roughly with his phalanges.

She jumped in surprise when a hand harshly squeezed one of her thick thighs without warning. It leisurely trailed up into the legs of her baggy pajama shorts, fingertips stopping right at the hem of her panties. She pulled away from Stretch to catch her breath while trying to keep her heaving to a minimum so she wouldn't disturb the others. The skeleton smirked hungrily at her, his fingers tracing her clothed sex at an agonizingly slow pace, all while remaining eye contact with her. She leaned her head back against Red, kissing him softly while delighting in the tingling sensation emanating from their touch to the tips of her curling toes. 

Stretch hummed when he felt her arousal starting to seep through her underwear. With a mischievous grin, he focused on circling her clit softly and making more whines fall from between those pink and kiss-swollen lips of hers.

Red pulled back from their kiss and pushed her shoulder so she was laying completely on her back. He tediously and lovingly trailed nibbles down her neck... to her throat... to her chest and finally stopping at her breast, his magical vermilion tongue circling around her areola. Her head fell back onto a pillow and she caressed the crown of his skull. Almost as if on purpose, his sharp teeth bit into her nipple right as Stretch applied firmer pressure onto her clit. The end result was, of course, a whine that was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. She clamped her hand over her mouth as if doing so would reverse the action so it never happened at all. The universe, however, wasn't feeling very generous for her at the moment.

"Do you three have any shame at all?" Boss sighed roughly. "I should've know better when I saw you cover yourselves with the blanket."

Red sat up and pulled back the covers, exposing two skeletons that were still fondling their human companion. Stretch had made no move to remove his hand from her panties and Red, while having the decency to stop caressing her breast and move on to her stomach, clearly had no intention on pulling her shirt down.

She hid her eyes with her hands in humiliation.

Sans wasn't surprised in the slightest, immediately joking "hey stretch, looks like you've been caught 'wet-handed.'" The two shared a laugh while she covered her flushed face with the closest pillow within reach. Stretch pointedly pinched her clit once she obscured her face, as if he was teasing her.

"Sans," she whined, though it was muffled by the pillow. "You're not funny."

"She's right Sans," Papyrus loudly intervened, covering his eyes to avoid looking at her half-naked form strewn across the floor. "Your jokes are in poor taste, and I honestly cannot stand them!"

"yeah, i am funny. you enjoy each and every one of my jokes, both of you." he kneeled on the carpet with a groan and tossed her pillow off to the side. He stroked her cheeks from above, leaning into her upside down face. "isn't that right babe?"

"Hmmmmmph," she groaned, moving to cover her eyes again. However, Sans was faster, and held her hands to the carpet by her wrists.

"ah-ah, none o' that. i wanna see your cute, flustered face, yeah? ain't she cute guys?"

The murmurs of assent from nearly everyone in the room was enough to make her shiver. Looking up, she saw that even Boss was eyeing her exposed body, and Blue, though as embarrassed as her, was interested as well, his bright eyes not once straying from her breasts.

Red grabbed her breast and squeezed, "stars, baby, you're so fuckin' gorgeous. so soft and fragile. i could just eat you up, heh heh..."

His Cheshire grin latched onto her nipple again, sucking with fervor and lust-driven passion. 

"Fuck, Red..."

She could feel Stretch lifting her hips and slipping off her panties, discarding them somewhere, probably in the same direction as the pillow. Without preamble, he eased two of his phalanges into her dripping entrance.

"and she's got the cuuutest little pussy, doesn't she? so sopping wet and ready for us."

"Ahh, s-shit..." she bucked her hips upwards, hoping to push his fingers even deeper inside her, but Stretch held her hips steady by his other hand. Looks were deceiving; his skinny frame contrasted his immense strength. "Stop teasing, please..."

"they can take as long as they need to," Sans scolded from above, stroking her reddened cheeks with the distal phalanges of his thumb. "just hold out a bit longer, i know you can do it, kid."

"Mmmh, fuck..."

Her breath hitched as Stretch angled his fingers upward, prodding at her sweet spot repeatedly. His free hand still held her hips steady regardless of her fruitless squirming. "mmh, nah, i think i'll grant her a lil mercy." His thrusting sped up, wet, vulgar noises emitting from her pussy as a result. "i think she deserves it."

"hm, i suppose so. alright guys, have at it." Sans grin suddenly turned feral.

She couldn't have expected Red's and Stretch's ministrations to double in ardor as they did; she all but wailed as Red moved up to bite and suck at her throat, almost certainly breaking her skin in the process. Stretch's hand pistoned into her as fast as he was able, assaulting that one spot nearly every thrust and making her see white. His thumb grinded into her clit, the muscles in her abdomen quivering as she was brought closer to her climax.

"that's it, kid," Sans whispered into her. His fingers massaged her scalp soothingly. "you're doing so good. you're gonna come for us, yeah? you gonna come for us like a good girl?"

"Yes! Please let me come, please, please, pl—fuck!!"

 

Spasms wracked her frame as she was pushed over the edge, her head was thrown back and her back arched and her muscles clenched and fluttered around Stretch's long and agile fingers still thrusting into her warmth...!

"there ya go," Sans calm voice cooed between her shakey exhales and high-pitched cries. "that's it, ride it out."

The euphoric sensation dwindled down to a soft buzz, leaving her lightheaded and drowzy. She was finally able to draw some much needed air into her lungs and ask Stretch to remove his fingers (which he then proceeded to draw into his mouth and slurp off her arousal all while staring into her hazy, tired eyes) and as soon as her back made contact with the carpet once again, she could feel Sans and Red smooth their metacarpals over her hair and sweat-soaked forehead in a caring gesture.

"how ya feel, kitten?" Red hummed, gently touching the bite wound on her throat. She could feel the soft, soothing drone of his healing magic and before long the burning pain on her neck morphed into a cooling comfort.

She sighed happily. "I'm okay. Thank you." She reached out to Stretch and he promptly pulled her into a sitting position wiith a clank of his teeth to her forehead. 

A quick glance around her surroundings revealed that those who hadn't been touching her have been lounging in their seats and observing with a certain libidinousness. Papyrus and Blue, though not unused to this kind of "show," tried not to seem to interested but the glow of their magic told otherwise (Papyrus was even peeking though this phalanges, the innocent soul). Boss in particular seemed very entertained by the display, his zygomatic bones were dusted with the crimson hue of his magic, and a bulge protruding from his leather pants. His eyes bore a hungry look to them— there was no doubt that he would get his turn first thing tomorrow.

She felt a hand pat her back twice. Sans rubbed along her spine and said, "well, i think we should put you to bed. you to bed. you seem like you need it." He picked you up with ease, with his left hand under your back and his right under your knees.

"What about the movie though?" she asked. "I feel bad because we kinda distracted you all..."

"We can watch it another night," Boss ruled. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever lustful trance he was in and waved you off flippantly. "Go rest. You need it."

"Okay then... Goodnight everyone."

Mumbles of goodnights and sweet dreams sounded from behind Sans form while he carried her to her bedroom. Now that she thought about it, that strong orgasm did take a lot out of her and make it hard to keep her eyes completely open. Maybe heading to bed was a good idea. She wouldn't keep herself awake enough to rewatch the movie even if she tried.

Crossing the threshold into her bedroom, Sans used his magic to pull back the sheets and then laid her down softly, fluffing her pillow and jokingly pinching her cheek, to which she giggled airily and swatted his hand away. 

"Sorry for disrupting the movie for you, Sans," she yawned after he pulled the covers up to under her chin. "You seemed kinda interested in it, too."

"pfft, nah, don't worry 'bout a thing," the skeleton scoffed. "i can always watch it again if i want to. besides..."

He leaned in closer and when he spoke, his sonorous voice echoing in her ear. 

"...watching you come undone like that was the best sort of entertainment i've received all night. and i mean it when i say i'd love to be a part of that again." 

She brought her hands above the sheets and his her eyes. "Sans! You can't just say things like that," she wheezed.

"what? i'm not wrong. and judging by the way edgelord was lookin at ya, he might want to get a piece of you soon, too."

She sputtered and concealed her entire face with her sheet. "I'm going to s-sleep now, Sans."

Sans laughed and stroked her belly over the covers. "alright kid. sleep well. see you in the morning."

"Thanks. You too."

After a short, quiet moment, she heard the door shut and she uncovered her face. The soft blanket of slumber eventually overcame her thoughts, but not before she remembered how thankful she was to be a part of this family

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice aaaaah...
> 
> hi! I'm Ninji! I used to do lots of writing but depression kept me from doing so for about two or three years so I've lost some skill, but I'm going to try and get that skill back. constructive criticism is welcomed, but please, only constructive. it took so much courage to even post this aaaahhhh
> 
> my tumblr is niinji.tumblr.com. It's 18+ ONLY! come say hi if you want! and thanks for reading ♥


End file.
